The present invention relates to a rotisseries of improved structure and more particularly to an improved rotisserie that subjects the operator to less heat while operating the rotisserie and that allows more convenient handling of small pieces of food.
Conventional rotisserie suffer from a number of deficiencies of which two are most notable. Firstly, the infra-red heating sources, be they electrically or gas operated, are normally set opposite the opening where the operator manipulates the rotisserie spit, thus exposing not only the foot to be roasted, but also the operator, to infra-red rays, this not only is fatiguing, but also may cause permanent eye damage after prolonged exposure.
Secondly, food items are normally set in place by impaling them on a long rotisserie spit which is slowly rotated by a motor. Though this is satisfactory for large items, from which smaller pieces are sliced off as needed, it becomes inconvenient when many small pieces of food are to be roasted.
The improved structure rotisserie solves both these problems first by placing the infra-red heaters in a position facing away from the operator so as to not expose him to its radiation, and secondly by providing a number of circular food holders secured to a central rotisserie spit set in a vertical orientation, from which several small items of food impaled on small food stakes can be supported.
The circular food holders rotate along with the central rotisserie spit to uniformly roast the food items and, moreover, could include a self applying oil system for basing or flavoring.